


Gentle Sin

by oreob1tch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, mention of religion, this is so bad im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: He's a sinner, he knows. He has sinned so much in the past year, every Sunday, every week, almost religiously. Ironic, because there's nothing religious in what he's been doing. What they have been doing.





	Gentle Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I.... dont know what this is? I just wanted to make jisung cry and this happened hehehehehe im sorry
> 
> I'm on [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_) if you wanna yell at me, or just talk. xx

The pastor ends the service with his final words and closes the bible. People start getting up and so does Jisung, looking at the pastor's son, waiting for a nod, or anything. There's a knot in the pit of his stomach, just like every Sunday when they do this. He feels guilty but also thrilled. It's addicting.

He's a sinner, he knows. He has sinned so much in the past year, every Sunday, every week, almost religiously. Ironic, because there's nothing religious in what he's been doing. What they have been doing.

Minho looks up and winks at him, his cat like eyes twinkling. For him, it's a game, nothing else. He loves chasing Jisung and winning. That's all it ever will be for him. Jisung doubts that the older ever thinks about him outside their Sunday activities. He certainly does. He thinks about Minho all the time. He's sinning just by thinking about all the sinful thing they could be doing together.

The gold cross almost burns on his skin, under the crisp white shirt that he's wearing as he's walking up the altar where his mother chats with the pastor's wife. Once she notices him, she smiles wide and pulls him closer by his forearm. "I almost forgot to tell you, Jisung has been accepted to university. He's going to major in math!" He's sure she didn't forget, she's been bragging about it whole week. Both the pastor and his wife smile at him, genuinely, their sweet smiles reaching their pretty eyes. Minho has definitely his father's eye color. Warm brown, reminding him of hot chocolate and the dark stained wood in their guest house where Minho took him apart last week.

"Have you really?" Jisung almost breaks his neck with how fast he turns his head to the side. Minho is grinning at him, the corners of his mouth curled up almost predatorily. He's painfully handsome and Jisung's heart already beats a bit too fast. He nods, not trusting his voice enough. "Do you think you could help me with my math homework then?"

"That's an excellent idea!" Jisung's mom says, not giving her son even the time to breathe. "I'm sure he will gladly help, isn't that right, sweetie?" Another nod. Of course he'll help. There are only very few things he wouldn't do for the boy in front of him. But besides him being completely _gone _for the older boy, this also gives him an opportunity to be alone with him. Something he's been hoping for since last Sunday, when he left Lee's guest house with Minho's cum still dripping out of him.

Sometimes, thing like this makes him wonder how did he end up here, spending his last year of high school doing things he shouldn't be even thinking about with the pastor's son, with Minho, whom he's known since they moved here three years ago when the older man was a high school senior himself. But now, he's been spoiled, ruined and there's no way back.

Minho gently takes Jisung's hand and excuses them, telling his parents and Jisung's mom that they're going to work on the homework now. Jisung knows damn well that Minho doesn't need any help, he's good at math and he thinks that he doesn't even take math classes in college this semester, but he's not going to say anything and ruin his chances of getting ruined.

They walk to the Lee's guest house because that's where Minho lives for now, the older boy still holding Jisung's wrist. It's seems innocent enough for the people passing them by, but Jisung knows better than that. It's the simple things like this, holding his wrist, placing his hand on his shoulder, it's Minho's way of telling Jisung who he belongs to, who has a complete control over him. And Jisung is so weak, he wants others to take over, to tell him what he is or isn't supposed to do; which is probably why he's so religious. Give him rules, he's going to follow them.

"Did you prep yourself?" Minho asks, lowering his voice barely above a whisper. It makes shivers run down Jisung's spine.

"I did." Just like every week. He always does. It makes things easier, they don't have to waste precious minutes with it when they're together because they never have a lot of time anyway. Jisung's also still very shy about some things and letting Minho prep him is one of those things.

"Good boy."

Jisung wants to laugh. He's everything but good. Sure, people think that he is but God knows he's not. He's a sinner through and throughout. But his cheeks heat up either way. Minho knows that he's weak for praise.

***

The door claps closed behind them and Minho runs his fingertips along Jisung's jaw line and up to his lips, slipping them inside his mouth as soon as the younger boy lets him. Minho's skin tastes a little salty and it is gross but so is Jisung so he doesn't mind.

"How do you want it today?" Minho asks, pulling his fingers out of Jisung's mouth, both digits covered with spit. The younger knows that he doesn't really want to know, he'll do whatever he wants with Jisung and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's up to you," just like it always is. Minho looks happy with that answer, smiles at the younger boy and ruffles his hair.

"You're such a good boy, Sungie. Go to the bedroom, will you darling?" He has the way to his bedroom memorized, could probably get there with his eyes closed and tell the number of steps it takes to get there if someone asked in the middle of the night. He sits on the bed, still nervous even after all those times they've done this.

He unbuttons his shirt and waits for Minho to come into the room. The older enters his bedroom a minute later, a bottle of lube in his hand. He smiles at Jisung, but it doesn't seem teasing this time. It makes Jisung relax a little.

"Take off your clothes, darling. And lay on your stomach."

The younger does exactly what he's told because he wants Minho to praise him again, tell him that he's his good boy, or any praise really.

When they first discovered that he liked being praised, Jisung thought it was because they were doing such bad, sinful things and he wanted to be assured that he's still a good person. Now, months later, he knows that Minho telling him he's a good boy while he's sucking the older boy's dick has nothing to do with being a good person.

Minho kisses Jisung's neck and keeps kissing the whole length of his spine, down to his crack. Jisung shivers as he feels the taller boy's tongue pressing at his rim. He grabs the sheets and clenches his fists, groaning into the covers as Minho continues eating him out while holding his legs open, gripping the back of his thighs tightly. Jisung already knows that he's going to have bruises but finds himself not caring.

Being with Minho like this almost feels natural, even though he's still nervous every time, and it terrifies the younger. He's used to it by now, used to the warmth of Minho's body, to his scent, to the feeling and weight of his cock on his tongue. Being intimate with Minho makes him feel warm and buzzing in the best way possible.

Minho suddenly shifts, lifts Jisung's hips and slides underneath, getting his mouth on Jisung's dick almost immediately. The younger boy moans, high pitched and loud, as Minho digs his nails into the meat of his ass. It startles him because Minho rarely goes down on him, their encounters are usually with very little of foreplay and when there is any, it's mostly Jisung going down on Minho and the older boy fingering him open after.

This time it's different. Minho seems like he's enjoying what he's doing. He looks (sounds) like he's enjoying making Jisung feel like this; desperate, needy.

He hears the sound of a lid being unscrewed and the unmistakable squirting sound of lube being poured out of its tube. He braces himself for the feeling and sure enough, soon he feels Minho's fingers against his entrance, just circling around it at first before finally pushing in. It's a familiar feeling by now, something that is like a promise to Jisung; promise of better things to come. It's nothing he particularly enjoys unless Minho is fingering him with the intent of making him come with his finger, and something is telling him that this is not such occasion.

Minho's fingers are nice and long and the stretch feels nice and welcomed. He lets Minho fill him up with three fingers while choking up on his moans because the older boy still keeps sucking his dick, stopping every time Jisung feels like he's going to come, as if he knows, senses it in some way. They fucked enough times for the older boy to recognize the sounds Jisung makes when he's close. Without realizing, the younger boy starts crying, his tears soaking the comforter that he's pressing his face into. Minho lets go of him, pulling his fingers out gently, slides from underneath his hips and flips him on his back.

"What's wrong, doll?"

Jisung shakes his head. Nothing is wrong, it all just feels too good and he doesn't know how else to deal with it. He's never really cried before, except for their first time - his very first time - so it probably came as a surprise to Minho. On the other hand, he's never been edged before, mainly because they haven't had the time. And Jisung isn't sure if they have enough time this time, but he says nothing, it's not his place to say anything anyway. Minho himself knows best if they can do certain things or not.

"Spread your legs a little more, angel," Minho smiles at the shorter boy sweetly and sincerely. Jisung's heart skips few beats. Minho usually smiles at him teasingly, knowing that he's riling him up and Jisung can't do anything about it. But this is different. This whole situation feels different. This is also the first time he called him _angel _. Minho really isn't one for pet names, the only exception being _good boy, _but that's because he knows that Jisung gets off on that.

He does as he's told, and gasps when he sees Minho undressing himself. The taller boy gives him a show, running his hand down his chest to the zipper of his pants, palming himself briefly before undoing the button and the zipper, wiggling his way out of the piece of clothing. His body was sculpted by angels, Jisung thinks. He shouldn't be thinking this, he shouldn't be looking, he shouldn't be here in the first place. Yet here he is. And the longer he stares at Minho, the less he regrets doing this. He's already going to hell for all the previous times, might as well stop beating himself over it now, and enjoy what Minho is giving him, especially since he's acting different. Little off, little too nice.

Once Minho is naked, he crawls on the bed and in between Jisung's open legs. He kisses his neck again, biting softly on the skin under the younger boy's ear, careful not to leave marks. He then kisses the corner of his mouth and Jisung widens his eyes because they never kissed before. It's too intimate, Minho said. Jisung never protested because he's never kissed anyone before and doesn't want to embarrass himself. Also wants to keep something for his future wife.

It's not like he wants a wife. It's not like he really finds girls attractive. But he has to, his parents expect him to get married to a nice girl and have children. That's what he'll do. What can he say, he's a people pleaser.

Finally, Minho kisses him on the mouth. His lips are just as soft as they look. He doesn't force Jisung to kiss him back and he's not trying to make out with him, either. No tongue involved. Just a touch of lips against lips. Jisung's heart is beating twenty times faster now and he moves his lips against Minho's slowly, no idea what he's supposed to do, but whatever he's doing is probably okay enough because Minho kisses him back and he can feel him smiling. It's a nice first kiss. And Jisung suddenly doesn't give a fuck about his future wife. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Still kissing him, Minho slowly slides inside Jisung, met with very little resistance. Jisung breathes in sharply, accidentally biting Minho's lower lip. The older boy _growls._ Jisung has never heard him make such sound before, it turns him on though. He bites him again, gentle this time, just to get that sound out of him again, and he does indeed.

Minho snaps his hips, the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin makes Jisung blush. He kisses Minho harder while the taller keeps fucking into him, hitting his prostate head on. Minho pulls away for a bit and looks down at Jisung. He looks beautiful, his eyes are almost black with how wide his pupils are dilated. It's right then when Jisung realizes that he's in love with the boy hovering above him. It hits him like a truck. His heart, his entire being belongs to Minho. He starts crying at that realization and buries his face in the crook of Minho's neck.

Knowing that he actually _loves _Minho, suddenly everything feels different. Better. He bites Minho right next to his shoulder and moans when the older boy growls again. He wants to make him feel as good as Minho is making him. He wants to give Minho his everything. In that moment, Jisung doesn't care about God, about sin, about anything. The only one that matters is Minho. The older could just about sacrifice him to pagan gods and he wouldn't even care.

Minho snaps his hips exceptionally hard, the poor bed squeaking under their combined weight, and Jisung can feel himself getting close again. He says nothing, he knows Minho can feel him clenching around him. And his moans are also a clear indicator.

"Fuck, angel, you feel amazing," Minho groans, speeding up. Jisung digs his nails into the skin of Minho's back, waiting for the older to finish first. He's still crying, more from pleasure than anything else. He arches his back as Minho grips his hips and fills him up, hips tightly pressed against his ass. Jisung cries out and comes untouched.

They stay like that for a while, both breathing heavily. Jisung expects Minho to pull out, get dressed and kick Jisung out, just like every week, but he doesn't. Instead he leans down to kiss Jisung breathless, then pulls out and reaches for his shirt to wipe the semen off Jisung's stomach. He then throws it on the floor and pulls Jisung in for a hug. He's never done this before and Jisung's chest tightens.

"I should go," he chokes out, scared that he's going to start crying again. He can't let himself have hope and then get his heart broken. It's never going to happen, he knows that. It can't. Because they're supposed to have girlfriends, because Minho's dad is a pastor, because they're sinners, because Minho doesn't love him back.

"Wait, Sungie," Minho squeezes his middle, planting a wet kiss on his cheek. "Do you..maybe stay for lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Proofread but im also blind and stupid so i probably overlooked something.


End file.
